


A Losing Game

by Anonymous



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Game of Thrones (TV), Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Crossover, ESC, Eurovision, Gen, GoT, Not Canon Compliant, RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A portal is open for a few in Winterfell to escape the battle against the dead and go to a new world. But they are not received well. The people there are confused when they see two dragons overhead. And even more confused when they meet the people from Westeros. It's the final of the Eurovision Song Contest when they meet Daenerys Targaryen for the first time. She proclaims herself to be the new queen, and they better bow down to her or else. But she isn't the only new arrival to the world, the Night King has come through the portal too, and soon the battle of ice and fire will begin again in a new world. (Eurovision RPF x GoT crossover)





	1. Chapter 1

Melisandre crept through the night, hoping no one could hear her. She knew that the Night King and his army of the dead were fast approaching. She knew they would be here soon. She picked up the pace as the night grew darker and darker. Soon, she found herself outside the gate. Finally, she was here. She had returned to Winterfell. She knew that the army would descend upon here soon. She knew that they would lose. After everything else had failed, she had one final plan for them to escape the Night King and his army. A literal escape. She would ask the Lord of Light to create a portal so that they could escape this world, and go to another. There was resistance, sure, Jon didn't want to give up on Winterfell, give up on everything he had ever known. But as the Night King closed in, most of them realised that there was no other way. Still, not everyone was on board.  
  
Jon, Ghost, Daenerys, Jorah, Davos, Lyanna Mormont, Grey Worm, Missandei, Tyrion, Jaime, Brienne, Tormund, Podrick, Sam, Gilly, Little Sam, Sansa, Bran, Gendry and Arya all sat around the table with Melisandre. It seemed that they were the chosen ones. Melisandre tried to explain her plan one last time. Jon didn't like the sound of this at all.  
"No," Jon said, "I already told you, I'm not leaving this place. I'm not leaving Winterfell. It's just not right. I vowed to protect the North, and I will protect the North."  
Lyanna Mormont stood up.  
"I agree," she said, "We are not cowards. We are warriors. We will not run."  
"This is not running," Tyrion said, "This is survival. We have to do this."  
At that moment the walls of the castle shook. They looked out of the window, and saw the army of the dead descending on them. They had breached their defenses and were outside the castle. Jon looked over at Melisandre and wondered what the others would think of this. What the ordinary soldiers would think of this. What they would think of them running away like this.  
"And our armies?" Daenerys said, "What about them?"  
"Leave them, there's no time," Melisandre said.  
"A queen does not leave her people," Daenerys replied.  
"Soon you will have no people," Melisandre, "Soon there will be no people. No people, no life, only unending death. This is our last chance."  
"And where does this portal you're proposing even go to?" Tyrion asked, "Do you even know?"  
"I don't. Look, we don't have much time," Melisandre said, "Everyone who wishes to stay in Winterfell can leave the room now."  
Lyanna Mormont walked out of the room, despite Jorah begging her to stay. She was the future of House Mormont. But in the end, he had to let her go. He would stay with Daenerys no matter what, and whatever she chose, he would choose too. There was silence as Lyanna left the castle. Everyone else remained seated. The walls shook again. There really wasn't much time. Melisandre got to work. She knew exactly what to do.  
  
The portal was opened, and they all walked through, wondering what kind of world awaited them on the other side. Would it be nice? Warm? Strange? Dark? Anything like their own world? When they emerged they saw a beautiful world looking back at them. It was a weird, bright and colourful world, not like Winterfell at all. They were in the middle of a large open field with trees all around them. The couldn't see any other people around though. Did any even live here? Did people even exist on this world?  
"And so we are the future of the human race," Tyrion said, "We are all that remains now. What a joke."  
"Wait, where's Dany?" Jon asked, when suddenly he saw two dragons emerge from the portal. After that, Daenerys stepped out and stood behind them.  
"What, did you really think I would leave my children behind?" Daenerys said. It had been hard getting her dragons into the castle, but somehow they had managed it. By smashing the castle wall, sure, but they had managed it.  
"Of course not, Khaleesi," Jorah said as the dragons flew high into the sky.  
As Bran slowly rolled his wheelchair down the hill, he realised something was wrong. Really wrong.  
"Close the portal," Bran said, "Close it now. He's coming."  
"Where's the red woman?" Arya said, "Didn't you hear him? Close the portal."  
"No, don't," Jon said, "If we lure him here, we'll protect Winterfell, and all of Westeros."  
"Or have two worlds destroyed instead of just one," Tyrion added.  
"Melisandre isn't here," Davos said, looking around for any sign of her.  
  
Meanwhile in Winterfell, Melisandre looked at her portal. This was it, surely this was what she had been sent here to do? To save some of humanity before its extinction. But she wouldn't be joining them. This was her place, here. She looked outside again and saw the army of the dead were almost at the castle. They were fighting against the soldiers outside. She knew they wouldn't be able to win this fight, no one could. She looked back at her portal again, satisified, and removed her necklace, the one thing that was keeping her alive.  
"Valar morghulis."  
With that, she took one last look outside, before falling to the ground.  
  
Lyanna Mormont took another step towards the dead, before looking back at the castle. Cowards. They had left everyone here to die. Soldiers everywhere around her fell down to the army of the dead. If only they knew that those they were fighting for had ran away. But she was no coward. She would not run. Not now, not ever. Lyanna unsheathed her sword as the army of the dead surrounded her. She took one last look around her before charging in.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later in Tel Aviv, preperations for the 2019 edition of the Eurovision Song Contest was well underway. The Eurovision entrants were sitting around, waiting for their turn to rehearse their songs. The next day was the day of the first semi-final, and all across the city people had been preparing for the big event. Still, there was a lot of talk about mysterious sightings of strange people, and distant shapes flying in the sky that people thought were dragons. Most were dismissed as conspiracy theories at first, but the sightings were growing, and quickly. It was hard to dismiss the video recordings of the dragons, no matter how distant in the sky they were. Still, Eurovision probably wasn't the place to be talking about it, even though it only seemed to be happening in Tel Aviv.  
  
"Are you guys ready?" Ester Peony grinned. The others nodded, except for Duncan Laurence, who wasn't really paying attention.  
"There's been another sighting today," Duncan said absent-mindedly, looking over his newspaper.  
"A sighting?" Conan asked, confused, "Of what?"  
"You know what. A dragon," Duncan replied, "Don't you read the news? That's the third sighting today."  
"Oh, this rubbish again, whatever," Ester said, sounding like she didn't believe it at all.  
"There's no such thing as dragons," Mahmood added.  
  
Duncan put the newspaper down and looked up. The sky was bright and sunny, but still, Duncan thought the decision to have an open-top stadium was a bad one. Any rain could ruin the contest. Not to mention, if those things that were flying around in Tel Aviv... if that was true...  
"Ridiculous that the EBU haven't even put a roof on the stadium," Duncan said as he looked up to the sky.  
"Well, think of it this way," Nevena said, "We'll be able to see those dragons from your newspaper when they fly over."  
"There's no such thing," Mahmood said again.  
Mahmood then walked off for his rehearsal as the other entrants sat there, still thinking about the dragons.  
News was spreading, and fast. TV stations across the world were reporting about the two dragons flying over Tel Aviv. Clips from people's phones were circulating, showing them flying over the city. Was it all a hoax? A marketing stunt? What were they? They didn't seem to be doing anything bad for now at least. No one had even seen them land yet, if they even did. They were just there, flying.  
  
Meanwhile back at Winterfell, the Night King stood inside the castle. He had made quick work of Winterfell, but inside the castle he had found something very strange. Melisandre's portal. He stood right in front of the portal, and looked at it, curious. Some of the White Walkers stood around him, looking at it too. With that, the Night King and a few of the White Walkers stepped through the portal. As they emerged on the other side, the portal closed behind them. It seemed like he wouldn't be able to have the army of the dead that he had created join him. But that didn't bother the Night King one bit. That just meant he would create a new army of the dead. He looked around him. It was the middle of the day now, and there were plenty of people walking around, even in this field. That meant there would be plenty of people to choose from. So many new recruits just wandering around, oblivious. The Night King grinned, something he rarely did. This world would be even easier to conquer than the last world.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the final of the Eurovision Song Contest when they met Daenerys Targaryen for the first time. Daenerys and her friends had been wandering around Tel Aviv for a couple of days now, and the people around mostly treated them with suspicion. News of the dragons was making international headlines. But still, the dragons had not attacked anyone. Yet.  
"Ok, so where is this place?" Daenerys said.  
"Somewhere called 'Tel Aviv' according to the signs," Tyrion said, as they walked through the busy city and in the drection of the large stadium in the distance.  
"That's a pretty big... castle? Palace?" Daenerys said, "Whatever it is, the leader of this place must be there, so we must go there. I want to speak with the leader."  
The two dragons swooped overhead. The people on the streets looked across at them and of course, at the two dragons.  
"People are looking at us," Sansa said.  
"That's true," Jorah said, "But don't worry. We must seem strange to them. Of course we will not be received well at first. But when they find out the truth, when they find out who Daenerys is, they-"  
"What if they don't like her?" Sansa said.  
"Impossible," Jorah replied, "They'll like her."  
"They will bend the knee to me," Daenerys said, "All of them. We will protect them from the Night King."  
"Like how we defended Winterfell from the Night King," said Davos, "No wait, we all ran away."  
"You watch your tongue," Daenerys snapped. The journey continued in silence after that.   
  
Soon they reached the stadium and went inside. The people in the stadium didn't know what to do, strange people were inside the stadium and two dragons were flying overhead. Soon, they reached the green room, where the Eurovision entrants were sitting, waiting for the show to start. The semi-finals had gone by without incident and now it was time for the big night. No one was supposed to be in the green room except for the Eurovision contestants, so they were very surprised to see people that didn't appear to have anything to do with the contest just walking in like that.  
"Wow," Conan said, as they all filed into the green room, "Who are you guys? You work for the EBU?"  
"We come here from another world," Tyrion said, "Much like your own, but not the same. Who are you? Are you the leader of this world?"  
Ester laughed, not believing it at all, and Victor turned away from them, but the others were interested. Conan was surprised they thought he was some sort of leader.  
"L-leader?" Conan laughed, "Me? Haha, no. I'm not the leader. Or any leader, we are Eurovision contestants."  
"Euro... what?" Daenerys asked, "I'm sorry, I don't know what that is."  
  
The Eurovision entrants explained to Daenerys exactly what the Eurovision Song Contest is. She didn't seem to understand entirely, but she seemed interested at least.  
"Interesting," Daenerys said, "Perhaps we could take part. Jon, would you like that? What do you think Winterfell's song would sound like? Jon? Are you even listening to me?"  
Jon wasn't paying attention, he was busy looking out of the window. He looked back over to Daenerys.  
"Winterfell's song, if they had one in this Euro...something," Daenerys said, "What do you think it would be?"  
Winterfell. The place they had left. Of course Jon had been thinking about it. It was all he had been thinking about.  
"We shouldn't have left," Jon said.  
"We had to," Tyrion replied, "We had no choice."  
"Why?" Conan asked, "Why did you have to leave your home?"  
"It's a long story," Jon said.  
"I'd like to hear about it," Conan said, before adding, "We don't usually get people from other worlds around these parts."  
Jon grinned at that. He sat down and told them the stories. The story of how it got to this point. The story of the Night King and his army of wights, the undead with piercing blue eyes, Jon Snow told them all. The Eurovision entrants weren't sure whether to believe it all or not, but it didn't seem like Jon had any reason to lie to them. It sure sounded fascinating, that was for sure.  
"And now for the bad part," Jon said, "The Night King might be coming here."  
Gasps of shock from the entrants. The person from those scary stories would be coming here? It was fun when it had been a far away problem, it wasn't sounding so fun now. Ester and Victor seemed like they didn't believe it, but everyone else was looking pretty worried right now.  
"You see," Tyrion explained to the Eurovision entrants, "We came to this world to escape from some very bad people... but it seems they might have followed us here."  
"But we have someone who can stop him," said Jorah Mormont, "The rightful queen of the Seven Kingdoms, soon to be your queen too."  
"Who?" Duncan asked.  
At that moment, Daenerys stood up.  
"Me. My name is Daenerys Targaryen," she said, "The breaker of chains. And I am your new queen. You will all bend the knee to me."  
  
The Eurovision entrants didn't move. Daenerys looked at them angrily as they sat there and did nothing.  
"Your grace, I don't think they understand what bend the knee means," Tyrion said.  
"Ah," Daenerys grinned, "Pardon the expression. I'll make it simple. Kneel before me. Kneel and live. Surely you understand what kneeling is? We all speak the same language after all. Kneel before me and accept me as your queen."  
Some of the Eurovision entrants got off their chairs and kneeled before Daenerys. After all, they had seen the news, she had two dragons. Plus she seemed pretty trustworthy right now. But there was one person who absolutely would not kneel. The Estonian entrant, Victor Crone, stood up.  
"Are you actually being serious?" Victor said.  
Daenerys' smile faded.  
"Of course I am," Daenerys replied, "Now kneel."  
"No. You are no queen," Victor said, "I don't know who or what you are. But you bring those monsters here to Eurovision, to our contest. And if those things you speak of are real, the army of the dead, then you brought them here. This is your fault. I will not kneel to you, or to anyone. You should leave."  
A look of confusion appeared on Daenerys' face.  
"I don't think you understand," Daenerys said, "You will kneel or you will die. You are prepared to die for this?"  
"You can't kill me, you have nothing to kill me with," Victor said, "Your monsters aren't here. There's more of us than there are of you anyway. The soldiers here will deal with your flying monsters."  
Victor picked up a can that was on the floor and threw it at Daenerys, hitting her on the head. Big mistake.  
  
Suddenly, the dragons came into view. Daenerys looked at Victor, as her two dragons swooped overhead. Thanks to the stadium having no roof, the dragons could get a total view of what was going on inside the green room. And they weren't happy that Victor wasn't kneeling to Daenerys. They really weren't happy that Victor had threw something at her. It was when Daenerys looked up at her dragons that Victor realised he had just made a huge mistake. A look of terror flashed across Victor's face. In just one swift moment, he regretted everything.  
"W-wait, I-" Victor began.  
"You... whoever you are," Daenerys said, her voice angry, "I gave you a choice and you rejected it. You did not kneel. You hit me with something. Now you must pay the price."  
"Wait wait," Victor said, "I-"  
Daenerys looked over at Grey Worm and nodded. Grey Worm grabbed Victor and dragged him outside of the stadium.  
"Your grace," Tyrion began, but Daenerys ignored him. Victor was thrown onto the grass outside. Daenerys walked outside, and Tyrion followed her.  
"Your grace, please," Tyrion said, but Daenerys ignored him yet again. Victor begged for her to stop, but she ignored that too.  
"You know what happens now," Daenerys said.  
"W-wait," Victor stammered, "Don't do it, I'm sorry, wait-"  
 Daenerys wasn't here to listen to his pleas. She looked up at Drogon, the largest of her two dragons. She said just one word.  
"Dracarys."  
Drogon opened his mouth and emitted a huge pillar of fire. All the Eurovision entrants sitting in the green room could hear from that moment on was the sound of Victor's screams and the sound of dragonfire burning the earth outside. When Daenerys stepped back inside the green room, all the other Eurovision contestants were on the floor, kneeling, some of them shaking. Daenerys grinned. She was pleased with the reaction. If this strange palace was where important people were, then it was good that she had them on her side.  
"Very good," she said, "You have accepted me as your queen. Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

Daenerys still stood there, looking at the kneeling Eurovision entrants. They looked terrified of her. Tyrion looked worried, he knew a reign purely based on terror could not last. If Daenerys worried about that at all, then she didn't show it. She looked very pleased indeed. It was at that moment that Duncan Laurence stood up.  
"My queen," Duncan said, "I have a confession to make. I am the leader of this world."  
Daenerys looked surprised. The other Eurovision entrants were wondering what Duncan was thinking. Conan shot a look to Duncan as if to say 'what the hell are you doing?'  
"You are the leader of this entire world?" Daenerys said, "And you have bent the knee to me. Thank you. Together we can make this world a better place, I believe it."  
Daenerys was about to leave the room, when she heard a banging noise outside. The Eurovision entrants knew what that was. The army was here, or the police, or someone who could stop this madness. But the bullets would not harm the dragons, who simply swatted away the soldiers, who then retreated. It seemed that everyone else had evacuated the stadium, except for the green room where the Eurovision contestants and those from Westeros were. One thing was for sure, the final of the Eurovision Song Contest had been cancelled.  
"So, no Eurovision I guess," Conan said, as the soldiers retreated far away from the stadium.  
"Nope," Duncan replied, "Not today, or probably any other day. That's it after what happened to Victor."  
Victor's death was reported widely in the news. It was the first time one of the dragons had been recorded attacking someone in Tel Aviv. Mahmood leaked the news to the media, that Daenerys had been the one to give the order. Soon, everyone knew what she had done. He had to be very careful leaking that information though, he knew what could happen to him if Daenerys ever found out that he was the one who did it.  
The Eurovision entrants returned to the hotel, trying not to think about what happened and awaiting the EBU's final decision on whether the Eurovision Song Contest could go ahead or not. Meanwhile, Daenerys forced the people of Tel Aviv to kneel to her and accept her as their queen. And they did. After all, they knew what she could do. What her dragons could do.

Later that day, Daenerys, Tyrion and Jorah were sitting together in one of the rooms of the stadium. Since the army hadn't returned, or anyone else for that matter, Daenerys was treating the stadium as hers. Just then, Tyrion stood up.  
"Your grace, you are a ruler and difficult decisions of course have to be made. However, if you come to a new world and burn its people alive you won't exactly inspire any new followers," Tyrion said, not even looking up at Daenerys but instead looking into his glass of wine.  
"You think it was the wrong decision?" Daenerys asked, "He wouldn't bend the knee."  
"Your grace," Tyrion said, "From my understanding of this world, the people here are not warriors, or soldiers. I'm not exactly sure myself what they are, but they are not fighters, and they are not here to fight you."  
"He wouldn't bend the knee," Daenerys repeated.  
The subject was dropped after that.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, the Eurovision entrants watched from their hotel. The dragons roared overhead. Ester wasn't laughing anymore, she believed it all now. Even though it looked like the contest was going to be cancelled, they were all stuck here in the city because of Daenerys and her dragons. No flights were running, and all the airports were closed. And so here they were.  
"Poor Victor..." was all Nevena said.  
Michael Rice looked out of the window, thinking of Daenerys, her dragons, and what had happened to Victor.  
"Stupid boy," Michael said, "Why couldn't he just kneel to that bloody woman, why did he have to go and do that?"  
No one said anything. But most of them agreed with Michael.  
"Duncan..." Conan said, "Why did you have to pretend to be the leader? I don't understand what your plan was."  
Duncan shook his head.  
"I don't know, it seemed like a good idea at the time," he replied, "You know, I kinda regret it now. Hopefully she forgot all about it. Looks like she is too busy trying to get control of Tel Aviv anyway."  
Suddenly, the door into the room they were in swung open. They expected it to be someone from the EBU to tell them about what was going on with the contest. But it wasn't. It was her. Daenerys Targaryen. Here she was with them again. The Eurovision entrants said nothing. Daenerys just walked over to them like it was nothing, like she had done nothing, like nothing had happened.  
"I am here for Duncan Laurence, the leader of this world," Daenerys said.  
Duncan gulped and shuffled hit feet. So she hadn't forgot about what he said. He considered not saying anything, but that might cause more problems. After an awkward silence, Duncan walked over to Daenerys.  
"T-that's me," he said.  
"Very good," Daenerys said, "Please come with me, Duncan."  
"I... uh... ok," Duncan said as he followed Daenerys out of the room, looking back at the other Eurovision entrants as he left. They only looked back at him in confusion.  
"God damn it Duncan," Michael said as soon as Daenerys was out of earshot, "Not you too. What the bloody hell have you done."  
The others agreed.

Meanwhile, the Night King was roaming the streets of Tel Aviv. He had been rather busy, he had already killed quite a few people. They were no match for him and the few White Walkers who had followed him into the portal. He looked back at the wights following him. His new army was slowly forming. He knew what he wanted. To rebuild the army of the dead and create an endless night. And it looked like he would have a good shot at it here.


	6. Chapter 6

Duncan followed Daenerys into a building on the other side of the street. Tyrion and Jorah were already waiting there.  
"Ah, here he is," Tyrion said, "The leader of this world. Well, go on then. I would like to hear about it."  
"Please," Daenerys said, "This is our guest. I have a few questions for him myself."  
"Welcome," Jorah said as Duncan walked inside, "I'm glad you have accepted Queen Daenerys."  
Daenerys pointed to a seat and invited Duncan to sit down. He did. The drinks came out. But that wasn't what she had asked Duncan to come for. She had a few questions.  
"People are unhappy," Daenerys said, "People are unhappy that my dragons killed that person."  
Daenerys was referring to the media coverage. They really weren't happy with what had happened to Victor. She had killed someone and now declared herself as queen?  
"Y-yes, they are," Duncan replied.  
"I don't understand," Daenerys said, "People die all the time on the battlefield, people die all the time in wars, why are they so upset about this one man?"  
"It's like I already said," Tyrion said, "I understand this world a little. The people here are not fighters."  
Daenerys looked over to Duncan.  
"And you?" Daenerys said.  
"My queen," Duncan said, to which Daenerys just smirked a little. It seemed that people from this world would address her as 'my queen' instead of 'your grace,' but she didn't care as long as they did indeed recognise her as their queen.  
"Go on," Daenerys said, "Say it. Say whatever you want. I am listening."  
"My queen," Duncan said, "He is right. We are not fighters. We don't have wars here, in this world, the only people out fighting wars are soldiers. And most people here are not soldiers. I am not a soldier or a fighter."  
"You see?" Tyrion said, "It's just like I told you."  
"Hmm," Daenerys said, "Well then, if you are not a soldier or a fighter, then why are you the leader? How can you be expected to lead your people into victory in battles?"  
"We... we don't have battles, my queen," Duncan said.  
Daenerys looked shocked at that.  
"Then how do you keep the peace?" Daenerys said, "How do you stop stronger, more violent people from taking your land from you? And just why are you leader?"  
"The... United Nations... I guess," Duncan said, "And we have elections to decide our leaders, not war or violence."  
Daenerys just looked at him in confusion. Duncan regretted everything, and he wondered just how much deeper his lies would go.  
"Alright," Daenerys said, "I think I understand a little better. You are free to go."  
"Yes, but do stay a little and have some drinks with us," Tyrion said, holding up his cup.  
"A-alright," Duncan grinned.


End file.
